


Distraction

by Shiroi1062



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Naruto, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is busy on their laptop/computer at their desk and person B is feeling kind of horny. When person A waves person B off, telling them they’re busy, person B gets underneath the desk and starts caressing person A’s thighs and crotch (optionally: whispering how much they want it right now, if that’s in-character). Person A gets turned on as well and person B goes down on person A. Eventually person A gives in and pulls person B up from underneath the desk, resulting in a hot messy scene on top of the desk in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For Gaen, for dragging me back into the the Sasunarusasu fandom (rip).
> 
> Excuse any mistakes. This was written via Skype. Cheers.

Naruto feels like his eyes are gonna burn right out of their sockets from how long he's been staring at the computer screen. He's been at this project for three days now and he's ready to throw the entire desk out the window, paperwork and all just so he never has to see it ever again. He's rubbing a tired hand over his face for the umpteenth time today when warmth settles on his back, arms encircling his neck from behind, hands settling on his chest.  

"Naruto." 

Naruto suppresses a shudder at the low murmur against his ear, only angling his head in acknowledgment. "Ah, hey Sasuke, I thought you'd be in bed by now." 

Sasuke hums and licks up the shell of the blonde's ear hotly, whispering. "I couldn't sleep." 

"I-I see." Naruto stutters. "I'll be done in a little, just go back to bed and I'll meet you there ok?" 

When the clicking of the keyboard starts up again, Sasuke gives an almost inaudible _tsk_ , glaring at his boyfriend for a moment before his mouth twists in a slow smirk. 

Quietly, Sasuke drops to his knees, crawling under the desk where Naruto has his legs spread wide and inviting. Settling himself between his knees, Sasuke lifts his hands and brings them to clothed thighs where he runs them up and stops just at the junctures where legs meet hips. He hears Naruto inhale sharply, asking him what he thinks he's doing. Sasuke only ignores him, instead bringing his face up to rub against the blonde idiot's crotch. 

He hears Naruto's choked moan and he grins against the zipper. 

Catching the metal between his teeth, Sasuke tugs, the sound reverberating throughout the now silent room. Sasuke mouths at the now stiffening flesh underneath blue boxers, a husky sigh leaving his throat. 

"Do you know how much I want you right now? How much I  _need_  this?" As if the emphasize his point, Sasuke lifts his hand to reach inside the window of Naruto's underwear, pulling out his dick with a low moan. Mouth watering, Sasuke licks his lips as he eyes the bead of liquid at the head of the blonde's cock. 

"W-wait a-" Naruto's weak protest is cut off when Sasuke wraps his lips over the tip, his tongue immediately lapping up the moisture. Sasuke's groan of pleasure has Naruto's eyes rolling shut, the vibrations making his toes curl. Holy _fuck_ was that good. 

Naruto tasted so _good_. Sasuke could feel his own dick straining against his underwear, the tip growing damp. Sasuke lowered his mouth, a whine escaping him when Naruto bucked his hips, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Gripping muscular thighs, Sasuke loosened his jaw and relaxed his throat, welcoming the way Naruto was slowly starting to fuck his mouth. 

Loud, wet, slurping filled the room, moans bouncing off the walls. "Shit, shit," Naruto hissed out, hands now flying to black hair, fingers curling around the soft locks and guiding that ridiculously sinful mouth up and off his dick. Face flushed and eyes hazy, blue eyes met black as Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. A heartbeat later, a slow grin eased its way onto Naruto's face as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled him up, Sasuke's back digging into the desk. Arms braced on either side of the dark haired man, Naruto pressed himself against him, leaning forward to mumble lowly, "Turn around." 

Anticipation had Sasuke shuddering. He must have taken a second too long following the command because Naruto had gripped his hips, flipping him and pressing him down against the desk, papers scattering everywhere. The distinct sound of a drawer being opened registered in the hazy thoughts of his brain. A heartbeat later had Naruto's fingers pulling the waistband of his boxers down where they pooled around his ankles, cool digits pressing against his hole. Sasuke let out a guttural moan, back arching and hips pushing against Naruto's hand, seeking out more. 

When Naruto only teased, circling his fingers but not entering, Sasuke growled and reached for Naruto's wrist, pushing those fingers against his ass. "I want you to fuck me already." Naruto's responding chuckle almost had Sasuke turning around to punch the idiot,  _but then he was there_ , pressing deep inside and Sasuke dropped to his elbows against the desk, mouth open in a high pitched moan. 

One finger had Sasuke's thoughts scattering, two had his knees buckling, and when Naruto pushed in a third, fingers curling and pressing against his prostate, Sasuke was nothing but a pile of pleasured mush. He had his legs spread wide, his dick aching and dripping between his legs.   

"Naruto, Naruto please." He gasped, his face buried in his arms. 

Naruto pressed a chaste kiss to his back, smiling against his skin. "Yes?" 

Lifting his head, Sasuke turned his head to lock his blurry gaze with blue. "I want it." With a shaky hand, Sasuke reached back, grabbed his ass and spread his check, further exposing his red, pretty hole.

"Fuck me right here." 

Sucking in a sharp breath and groaning low in his throat, Naruto pulled his hand away, grabbing his dick to spread the excess lube before grabbing pale hips in an almost bruising grip as he positioned himself. 

The first blunt heat pushes inside and Sasuke's head is lolling to the side, eyes screwed shut. The slow pace has him unprepared when Naruto thrusts inside in one go and Sasuke throws his head back, his scream of ecstasy bouncing off the walls. "S'good." Is the last thing his slurs before he's rendered breathless and unable to speak, Naruto pounding into him harshly, the desk slipping back against the carpet. 

When Naruto lets go of his right hip and brings it to the back of his knee, lifting his leg onto the desk, the world spins in a kaleidoscope of colors. Sasuke doesn't feel the way the desk is digging into his pelvis, too busy now clinging onto the opposite side of the furniture in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded. Completely pointless, he finds, when Naruto angles himself in just the right way that his cock is now stabbing his prostate. Sasuke is babbling now, a stream of " _harder_  and  _faster_ " spilling from him in rapid succession. 

His head is dizzy and the sweet ache in his groin is overwhelming and he doesn't know how much longer he can last. His eyes have rolled back and there's drool at the corner of his mouth, and he could give less of a shit because Naruto's large, warm hand just wrapped around his cock and oh god he's coming,  _he's coming-_

He screams his release, thick spurts hitting the desk underneath him and Naruto is hot and pulsing inside him, heat spilling into him. Sasuke lets out one last weak, shuddering moan as Naruto pulls out, face flushed and chest heaving. Leaning over the human pile of putty on his desk, Naruto chuckles and gently flips Sasuke onto his back, closing the distance to connect their lips in an amused kissed. "Happy now?" 

Sasuke opens a bleary eye and smirks. "Not yet." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the shortest thing I've written in a long time and I'm sorry to those who were expecting something else from me. Either way, whatever fandom, I'm writing porn for it.


End file.
